Le Reste de Nos Vies
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Ginny a vingt-sept ans, trois enfants, un ex-mari et des ambitions qui prennent la poussière, jusqu'au jour où une phrase lancée au détour d'une conversation change sa vie du tout au tout. Au fil des rencontres et des amitiés retrouvées, elle réalise que ses rêves ne sont pas si inaccessibles qu'elle ne le croyait. Ginny/Luna, Background Draco/Harry. En cours.
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Ma lettre d'amour à Ginny Weasley, qui mérite tout le bonheur du monde. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec les informations que JKR nous a donné sur la vie des Potter-Weasley après l'épilogue, mais cette fiction respecte les livres jusqu'à l'épilogue, ainsi que la plupart des détails donnés dans l'épilogue. Attention, la romance entre Draco et Harry n'est pas le sujet primaire de cette histoire!

J'ai été absente de ce site pendant près d'un an, suite à des problèmes divers et ma volonté de me concentrer sur des projets personnels. Me revoilà avec cette histoire. J'espère ne pas être trop "rouillée"!

Cette fanfiction est également consultable et téléchargeable sur AO3 (lien sur mon profil)

* * *

**xx**

* * *

Ginny avait toujours aimé voler ; elle fendait l'air, mains crispées sur le manche de son Nimbus 2019, tête baissée, ignorant le vent qui cinglait son visage. _Mauvaise position_, pensa-t-elle sans se donner la peine de la corriger. Un sourire fiévreux se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait repéré le Vif d'Or.

Une violente bifurcation, une pointe acérée, et Ginny filait vers sa proie, regard rivé sur le grésillement doré. Elle y était presque –juste quelques secondes, quelques millimètres…Elle tendit le bras, sentit les vibrations affolées sous ses doigts. Dans quelques secondes, elle refermerait sa main sur lui, et ce serait la victoire. Le public déchaîné scandait son nom, et elle éclata d'un rire extatique, tendant l'oreille pour s'abreuver des cris de ces gens qui l'admiraient. _Elle_, Ginny Weasley, était _admirée_.

« MA-MAN, MA-MAN »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Sa concentration légendaire vacilla, et elle secoua la tête pour tenter d'ignorer la troublante huée. C'était probablement une plaisanterie. Le vif d'or était là, à portée de main, si près que Ginny sentait presque déjà le métal froid de la coupe du monde de Quidditch entre ses mains.

« MA-MAN, MA-MAN »

Soudain, sous les hurlements horrifiés du public, le balai de Ginny disparut. Elle eût à peine le temps de pousser un cri avant de tomber. Impuissante, elle sentit l'air siffler à ses oreilles tandis que le sol se rapprochait inexorablement. Bientôt, ce serait la

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les sourcils de son fils, qui étaient d'un magnifique vert profond. Cela faisait ressortir ses yeux, songea-t-elle, avant de se rappeler que vert n'était définitivement pas la teinte naturelle des poils de son benjamin et que, loin d'être sur son balai au milieu d'une foule en délire, elle était en réalité affalée sur le canapé. Elle s'assit, chassant les dernières brumes du sommeil en se frottant les paupières brutalement.

« Oui, oui, j'écoute, maugréa-t-elle. Sa nuque était douloureuse et ses jambes ankylosées, et elle ajouta _racheter un canapé _à la liste déjà immense des choses qu'il lui faudrait faire dans les prochains mois. Albus tourna vers elle des yeux paniqués et retira son pouce de sa bouche.

-Lily pleure, chuchota-t-il précipitamment. Je crois qu'elle a faim.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la nurserie, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Albus au passage. Elle s'occuperait du désastre pileux plus tard. Les braillements assourdissants qui s'échappaient de la chambre de Lily étaient une priorité absolue.

Le visage de sa fille était rouge, congestionné, et Ginny soupira. Elle se pencha sur le berceau, et les cris perçants s'évanouirent pour laisser place à des gémissements plaintifs. Lily n'avait pas six mois, et elle était déjà la reine du mélodrame. Elle tenait probablement ça de son père, songea Ginny. Elle regretta sa pensée immédiatement. La fatigue ne lui avait jamais réussi.

« Bonjour, princesse, murmura-t-elle en prenant Lily dans ses bras. D'une main assurée, elle maintint le dos du bébé et la berça doucement. Le nez plongé dans les cheveux roux, elle respira l'odeur familière de lait et de savon. Lily referma son petit poing sur le col de son pull-over et geignit.

« Je sais, je sais, princesse. Moi aussi j'en ai marre, marmonna Ginny. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, grimaça lorsque son orteil heurta le coin de la porte.

Lily n'accepta de se calmer que lorsque Ginny conjura son repas d'un coup de baguette maladroit. Elle agrippa le biberon de ses minuscules mains et commença à téter avidement. Ginny ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver les sensations grisantes de son rêve, le vent sur son visage, la légèreté.

Mais Ginny n'était pas une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Ginny était une mère de trois enfants, vingt-sept ans et en instance de divorce. Ginny devait racheter un canapé, faire les courses et organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour les sept ans de James. Ginny avait des vergetures, des pieds gonflés, et le cœur lourd comme une pierre.

Elle ne parvint qu'à faire poindre une migraine entre ses deux yeux.

* * *

**xx**

* * *

La cuisine était un véritable désastre, constata Ginny. Un pot de confiture avait été renversé à l'heure du goûter, et la substance collante avait laissé des traces qui allaient jusqu'au sol. Elle fronça du nez et fit disparaître l'offense d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'avait jamais eu la même aisance que sa mère avec les charmes nettoyants, mais elle pouvait au moins faire ça.

_Crac_.

Ginny leva la tête et tenta de contenir son soulagement. Elle savait exactement qui venait de transplaner sur le perron. C'était un vendredi soir, et Harry venait manger avec les enfants avant de les emmener chez lui pour passer le week-end.

Elle sourit en entendant la cavalcade que l'arrivée de son ex-mari venait de causer. « Papa ! » hurla James, et Ginny entendit Harry émettre un glapissement de surprise lorsque son fils aîné se jeta dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Ginny, dit Harry en trébuchant dans la cuisine, James pendu à son cou comme un singe. Il ne paraissait pas dérangé le moins du monde par ce poids supplémentaire, pas plus que par Albus qui, accroché des deux mains à la jambe droite de son père, se laissait traîner derrière lui.

« Albus, Ginny gronda. Arrête ça. James, lâche ton père. »

Les deux enfants obtempérèrent, sourcils froncés et visages ornés de moues boudeuses incroyablement similaires. Ginny lança un sourire entendu à Harry, qui la regardait fixement.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble, et il flottait encore entre eux cette étrange tension. Leur divorce était amiable, pour autant que telle chose existe. Bien entendu, la presse en avait fait tout une affaire ; le Survivant et son épouse se séparant un mois à peine après la naissance de leur petite dernière, c'était du jamais vu.

Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas que leur couple avait déjà commencé à s'étioler lorsqu'Albus était né. Ils ne savaient pas que Lily était le fruit d'une dernière tentative pour faire renaître ce qui au début les avait attiré l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants. Ginny en souffrait encore, de cette absence. Harry avait été son meilleur ami pendant si longtemps, son confident, sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle s'était raccrochée à lui lorsque Fred était mort. Silencieux et choqué, il l'avait laissé pleurer contre son épaule après la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle ignorait s'ils parviendraient un jour à se rapprocher de nouveau, à devenir ce qu'ils auraient dû être pendant tout ce temps. Non, les médias ne savaient pas, et si Ginny avait son mot à dire, cela resterait ainsi.

Elle ne pouvait regretter, cependant. Pas lorsqu'elle regardait les trois merveilles que lui avait donné ce mariage malavisé, précipité. Ce mariage d'enfants endeuillés.

« Bonjour, souffla-t-elle. Lily dort. Elle a beaucoup pleuré aujourd'hui. »

Elle tenta de garder contenance sous le regard inquiet, inquisiteur même, d'Harry. Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils lorsqu'il détailla Ginny. Elle s'imagina ce qu'il devait voir ; des cernes sombres sous ses yeux, les traits tirés, son t-shirt tâché aux suites d'une altercation entre James, Albus et un tube d'acrylique rouge sang.

Harry ne dit rien, cependant. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et, avec un dernier regard inquisiteur lancé par-dessus son épaule comme on tire une flèche, quitta la pièce en direction de la nurserie. Ginny s'affaissa un peu contre le plan de travail et exhala un souffle tremblant.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

**xx**

* * *

Le repas se déroula sans incident majeur : un verre renversé, une dispute avortée entre ses deux fils, calmée d'un simple froncement de sourcil. Après un verre de vin, Ginny se sentit enfin plus détendue, et lorsque James et Albus détalèrent après avoir débarrassé leur assiette, elle parvint à regarder Harry dans les yeux sans frémir.

« Café ? proposa-t-elle, accordant une vague pensée à la pile de vaisselle qui l'attendait dans l'évier. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage. Harry acquiesça, et la suivit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle s'affairait avec la machine à café –une des dernières inventions moldues, un cadeau de son père que Ginny avait mis plus d'un mois à maîtriser – Harry s'adossa au bar.

« J'ai cru remarquer qu'Albus avait décidé d'accorder sa pilosité à la saison, lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. Ginny gloussa et secoua la tête. Elle appuya sur un bouton, et la machine se mit à ronronner doucement.

-Je n'ai pas osé lui demander d'où cela venait, dit Ginny. Tu sais comment il est quand il a une idée en tête.

Harry soupira.

-Je parie ma collection de cartes Chocogrenouille que cette idée lui vient de ton frère.

Ginny hocha la tête sans un mot, et tendit une tasse fumante à Harry.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, dit-il, et Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. Auror un jour…

-Je vais bien.

Elle n'allait pas bien. Ginny n'avait pas été bien depuis la naissance de Lily. Depuis qu'Harry avait déménagé. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça, et elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'était pas faite pour rester à la maison toute la journée. Elle n'était pas faite pour la solitude. Ginny détestait faire le ménage et travailler par correspondance. Elle voulait découvrir, elle voulait rire. Elle voulait passer du temps avec des adultes, elle voulait une carrière.

La nuit, Ginny rêvait du soleil sur sa peau et du succès qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait des factures à payer, un article sur la dernière tendance en robes de soirées à écrire, et un ex-mari un peu trop curieux.

Ginny ne sut jamais ce qui la poussa à parler, ce soir-là. Plus tard, elle se demanderait ce qui se serait passé si les mots ne s'étaient pas bousculés hors de sa bouche sans son consentement. Si elle avait serré les dents et baissé la tête.

Mais Ginny n'avait jamais vécu dans l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, marcher sur le corps, marcher sur l'âme. De se laisser désagréger dans une vie trop lourde pour elle. Une vie trop ennuyeuse.

Alors elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, dit : « Je veux reprendre le Quidditch,» et croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas la pire décision de sa vie.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a presque trois semaines. Évidemment, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais le poster. Je suis navrée du retard, c'est impardonnable. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 3 sera publié dans les plus brefs délais. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur.

* * *

**xx**

* * *

Ron plissa les yeux et observa Ginny de haut en bas silencieusement. Sourcils froncés, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Ginny, qui l'avait passivement laissé faire son examen habituel, obtempéra avec un sourire amusé. Par la porte ouverte du salon, elle entendit le rire clair d'Hermione, et une bouffée d'affection la parcourut. Ses amis, sa _famille_, lui avaient manqué cette semaine.

« T'as une tête affreuse, dit Ron en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merci, frangin. Tu sais, ta face n'est pas exactement un cadeau non plus.

Ron grommela dans sa barbe et lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais il ne parvint tout à fait à retenir un sourire réticent. Ginny le suivit dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de discerner le bourdonnement des conversations. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux tous quelques années après la guerre lorsque, la douleur du deuil quelque peu estompée, ils avaient réalisés qu'ils étaient à présent adultes. Pour certains, cette idée avait fait l'effet d'un coup de Cognard en plein visage trop nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient sentis trahis, trop nombreux étaient ceux qui ne se souvenaient pas avoir eu une adolescence.

Un dimanche par mois, ceux qui le pouvaient se réunissaient chez l'un des membres du groupe. Ces réunions avaient le goût doux-amer d'une célébration, durant lesquelles les absences se faisaient plus cruelles. Elles étaient également une hymne à la vie, celle des enfants qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Arrivée dans le salon, elle s'adossa au mur un instant, embrassant du regard la petite foule d'invités. Il y avait George et Angelina, qui conversaient à voix basse. Le regard de Ginny s'attarda sur le visage de son frère peut-être était-ce un vilain tour de son imagination, mais il lui semblait entrevoir une ombre persistante dans les yeux de George, une amertume qui ne lui seyait guère. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que George avait perdu une partie de lui pendant la guerre, un morceau de son âme. Aussi douloureuse qu'avait été la mort de Fred pour le reste de sa famille, George était celui qui en voyait le reflet tous les jours dans le miroir.

Harry semblait broyer du noir, le regard rivé sur son assiette avec une intensité qui aurait pu lui mettre le feu. Dans ses bras, Lily gazouillait. Ginny sourit et chercha ses fils du regard. Malgré toutes ses complaintes, les weekends lui semblaient bien longs dans cette grande maison vide. Ses pas y résonnaient, ses soupirs lui étaient renvoyés comme des boomerangs par les courants d'air exhalés par les fenêtres qu'elle ouvrait grand pour créer de la vie. Albus et James, cependant, restèrent introuvables. Ginny tenta de ne pas s'imaginer les méfaits qu'ils pouvaient être en train d'accomplir. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« Harry Potter, dit-elle en tentant d'injecter autant de sévérité dans sa voix que possible, est-ce que tu _boudes _?

Harry sursauta et Lily poussa un roucoulement ravi, tournant vers sa mère des yeux rieurs.

-Ah, dit Harry d'un air penaud. Non. Pas du tout. J'ai juste…

-Ne t'occupes pas d'Harry lança Ron en se glissant derrière son ami pour lui frapper l'épaule. Il broie du noir depuis ce matin. Il n'est pas satisfait de son nouveau partenaire.

Intriguée malgré elle, Ginny se pencha vers Ron.

-Comment ça ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Draco Malfoy, grogna-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse. Ils m'ont assigné Draco Malfoy, avec les remerciements de la maison.

Partagée entre une grimace d'horreur et l'envie d'éclater de rire, Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour éviter tout gloussement impromptu. Harry n'eût pas l'air convaincu, et lui lança un regard rancunier.

-Et…tu ne peux pas simplement…refuser ? demanda Ginny. Le visage d'Harry se plissa en une moue maussade. Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. Ça fait partie d'un projet de…réinsertion. Ils veulent faire de nous un exemple.

Son regard sombre était très évocateur de ce qu'il pensait de ce projet. Ginny ricana.

-Au moins tu n'auras plus à supporter la face de Ron dès le matin.

Ron poussa un glapissement de souris outragée, mais la pique de Ginny avait atteint son but. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira presque imperceptiblement et il pouffa doucement. Il lui coula un regard affectueux et secoua la tête lentement.

-Que ferais-je sans toi, Gin ?, dit-il à voix basse.

Ginny haussa les épaules, malgré sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Tu ne tiendrais probablement pas une semaine.

Le repas se passait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Certes, Albus et Fred junior avaient bien tentés une mutinerie sous la forme d'une bataille de petit pois, et Lily avait commencé à pleurnicher dès les assiettes remplies, mais les choses étaient revenues dans l'ordre rapidement. Ginny commençait à se détendre, l'estomac plein de la cuisine de Ron –qui, traumatisé par ses semaines de disette pendant la guerre, avait harassé Molly jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'accepte de lui apprendre –elle écoutait le doux ronronnement des conversations.

Ginny aurait dû se douter que cela ne durerait pas.

« Alors, Ginny, dit Ron en sirotant son thé, les yeux plissés de plaisir. Harry m'a dit que tu voulais reprendre le Quidditch ?

Le silence tomba sur la table et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendre douloureusement, et envoya un regard noir en direction d'Harry. Les yeux ronds, il avait l'air d'une bête traquée, et ses yeux se firent suppliants. _Ne me tue pas_, cherchait-il probablement à dire. Ron grogna lorsqu'Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il ne quitta pas Ginny du regard.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un projet en l'air. Je n'ai pas joué depuis bien trop longtemps pour réussir quoi que ce soit.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Submergée de honte et d'embarras, elle baissa le regard et se concentra sur sa tasse.

-Sœurette, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, déclara George d'un ton solennel. Ginny releva la tête soudainement, surprise. _Trop _soudainement. Sa nuque lâcha un craquement menaçant et elle grimaça.

-Vraiment ?

George haussa les épaules.

-Évidemment. Avec un regard noir, il poursuivit. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait t'en dissuader ?

Ginny se sentit rougir et haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'un projet. C'est vague. J'ai les enfants, et même si je trouvais une solution, je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir encore voler.

-Bien sûr que tu sais encore voler, l'interrompit Angelina, sourcils froncée. Ça ne s'oublie pas. Et puis…elle se mordilla la lèvre d'un air pensif. Tu te rappelles de mon amie Alicia ?

Ginny tenta d'ignorer la façon dont tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'Alicia Spinett, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la jeune femme à la peau mate qui avait joué dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle ne l'avait que peu revue depuis la fin de la guerre, mais elle se rappelait l'avoir vue en demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de George.

Angelina lui lança un regard encourageant.

-Tu sais, elle jouait avec nous chez les Harpies avant. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de son accident.

Au regard interrogateur de Ginny, elle poursuivit.

-Elle a fait une vilaine chute pendant un match amical.

Un éclair de regret flotta sur le visage d'Angelina, et Ginny se rappela qu'Angelina et Alicia avaient toujours été très proches. Le moment d'inconfort passa vite, néanmoins, et lorsqu'Angelina leva la tête, elle souriait de nouveau.

-Enfin bref. Les médecins lui ont interdits de remonter au niveau professionnel car ce serait trop dangereux pour elle, alors elle fait de l'entraînement, maintenant. Normalement, elle coache les équipes, mais je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait de te donner des cours particuliers.

Ginny hocha la tête faiblement, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Tout allait si vite. Elle s'était attendue à se heurter à des objections, à devoir se battre pour faire accepter sa décision, au point où cela lui laisserait le temps de s'adapter. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, gorge nouée par la trépidation.

-C'est merveilleux, Ginny, annonça Hermione d'un ton décisif. Autour d'elles, les invités acquiescèrent. Certains arboraient des sourires, d'autres une expression sérieuse, mais aucun n'interrompit.

Ginny exhala doucement et sourit.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, à présent. Étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

* * *

**xx**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait la pluie avait cessé en début d'après-midi, et une myriade de moutons orange et rosés semblaient flotter à l'horizon, suspendue entre ciel et terre. Une tasse de thé à la main, Ginny profitait du répit offert par la présence d'Harry chez elle. La vapeur lui piquetait la peau de sueur. Elle se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, l'odeur du thé mêlée à celle, plus entêtante, de la terre humide. Elle se sentait apaisée, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, cette sensation n'était pas accompagnée d'un pincement au cœur, de la certitude qu'elle n'était qu'éphémère.

Dans quelques minutes, Lily se réveillerait peut-être de sa sieste et commencerait à pleurer à en fendre l'âme. Albus, poursuivi par son frère, s'écorcherait le genou. Il lui faudrait préparer le dîner, faire couler le bain, finir son article dans une paix relative.

Ginny s'autorisa un gorgée de son thé et sourit. Elle avait tout le temps du monde, en définitive, et cette perspective était grisante.

* * *

**xx**

* * *

**_Spinett Quidditch_**

**_Coaching personnalisé d'équipe/Initiation_**

**_Ouvert_**

Ginny déglutit. Le panneau n'avait rien de si intimidant, à vrai dire. Simple planche de bois, gravée à la baguette et collée à la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. C'était ridicule, d'avoir peur d'une porte, songea Ginny. Après tout, elle avait survécu à bien pire.

Elle se raccrocha à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'elle poussait la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement menaçant. C'est juste une porte, pensa Ginny avec une pointe d'agacement. Elle prit un profonde et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Elle manqua de trébucher sur un paillasson de mauvais poil qui refusa de la laisser passer avant qu'elle ne s'essuie les pieds, mais parvint à s'en sortir avec sa dignité intacte. La pièce en elle-même était bien plus chaleureuse, avec ses boiseries et sa cheminée qui semblaient cohabiter avec pacifisme. De toute évidence, c'était un bureau. Un chat obèse paressait sur un fauteuil. Il ouvrit un œil doré lorsque Ginny s'avança, mais sembla la juger peu digne d'intérêt. Il gronda doucement et se rendormit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Ginny appela avec hésitation. Elle crut, l'espace d'une seconde, que personne n'allait lui répondre, et une bouffée de déception l'envahit.

« _J'arrive !_ » cria soudain une voix étouffée. Ginny sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. La seule porte visible était celle qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un froissement se fit entendre, et le mur sembla se contracter. Ginny observa avec amusement le parquet s'écarter avec un couinement grognon. Avec un claquement de bois heurtant le parquet, Alicia Spinett entra.

Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Ginny l'avait vu bien entendu, cela avait d'une part à voir avec son accident. Une longue cicatrice s'étendait de son sourcil droit à son menton, courbe parfaite qui évitait de justesse sa joue et semblait quelque peu creuser ses pommettes. Sa jambe gauche, quant à elle, était raidie et immobile. Une magnifique canne de bois sculpté faisait office d'appui.

Mais Alicia Spinett, qui auparavant avait été une jeune femme au physique quelque peu banal, avait goûté des années comme d'une Ambroisie. Ginny savait, en son for intérieur, que la joueuse de Quidditch n'était que de quelques années son aînée, mais sa peau mate semblait polie, parsemée de rides d'expression. Sans doute était-ce l'un des fruits d'une vie passée à l'extérieur, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente où qu'il neige. Il n'empêchait que cela donnait à Alicia une prestance toute nouvelle.

« Ginny Weasley, dit-elle en souriant. Si elle remarqua que Ginny la dévisageait, elle n'en pipa mot. Angelina m'avait prévenue que je devais m'attendre à une visite de ta part

Un peu embarrassée, Ginny hocha la tête.

-C'est ce que j'espérais, à vrai dire. J'espère ne pas te déranger.

Alicia s'assit avec aisance sur l'un des fauteuils et, d'un geste, invita Ginny à faire de même. Celle-ci obtempéra.

-Pas du tout. Je ne vais pas refuser une cliente potentielle, et je dois admettre que ce que m'a dévoilé Angelina a attisé ma curiosité.

Ginny secoua la tête avec un sourire sarcastique.

-J'ai bien peur d'être moins intéressante que -

Alicia lui lança un regard perçant.

-Laisse-moi en juger.

Ginny hocha la tête, et commença ses explications. Curieusement, il lui fut plus facile, sous le regard de cette quasi-inconnue, de dénuder ses rêves et de dévoiler ses ambitions. Devant Harry, elle avait buté, trébuché sur les mots comme on déboule dans des impasses. Harry avait été un obstacle involontaire, posé par Ginny elle-même. Alicia était un espoir, et Ginny se laissa aller à rêvasser des sensations enivrantes du vol. Lorsqu'elle se tût, Alicia avait au fond du regard une lueur mélancolique et sur les lèvres un sourire malicieux.

« Avant toute chose, dit-elle, je veux que tu réalises que ce que tu souhaites faire sera incroyablement difficile. Reprendre le Quidditch après tant d'années d'interruption n'est pas si compliqué. Si j'ai bien compris, toutefois, ton ambition est de te rendre éligible par les équipes professionnelles.

Ginny hocha la tête, refusant de détourner le regard.

-Oui.

Le sourire d'Alicia s'élargit.

-C'est un défi, et j'aime les défis. Un éclair d'hésitation, une pause. Ginny, avant de discuter des termes de notre contrat, il y a quelque-chose dont tu dois prendre conscience, si ce n'est déjà fait.

Ginny se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

-L'entraînement qu'il te faudra nécessitera un dévouement incroyable, reprit Alicia. Tu devras être ici tous les jours. Il te faudrait passer un minimum de quatre heures par jour avec moi, et cinq heures d'entraînement intensif de ton côté. Tu…devras trouver une solution pour tes enfants. Aménager ton emploi du temps autour d'eux serait beaucoup trop compliqué.

Ginny se figea. Bien entendu, elle avait considéré cette éventualité, mais se l'entendre dire était différent. Elle baissa la tête et, l'espace d'une seconde, tenta de retrouver sa contenance.

-J'y ai réfléchi, répondit-elle finalement. Elle hésita une seconde avant de reprendre : Je suppose que je pourrais demander à mes parents de les garder.

Elle était réticente. Arthur et Molly s'occupaient déjà d'Hugo et de Fred Junior. Elle savait que s'occuper de trois enfants de plus serait trop leur demander, même si sa mère ne l'admettrait jamais. Alicia sembla sentir son malaise.

-J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

Ginny releva la tête, surprise. Alicia lui lança un sourire malicieux et farfouilla dans un tiroir. Après quelques secondes, elle poussa un « ah » satisfait.

-Une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup vient de rentrer en Angleterre après un très long voyage à l'étranger. Elle cherche du travail, à présent.

Le sourire d'Alicia s'effaça, remplacé par une expression entendue qui mit immédiatement Ginny sur le qui-vive.

-Je comprendrais ta réticence à laisser tes enfants à n'importe qui. Cependant, il me semble que cette personne est une…amie commune. Quant à ses talents de nourrice, je te laisserai en juger.

Ginny déglutit avec difficulté et saisit le carton qu'Alicia lui tendait. Ses mains tremblaient il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parvenir à lire le nom inscrit en belles lettres déliées.

_Luna Lovegood_, disait la carte. _Rêves, contes, expertise en tout et rien._


End file.
